Heart's New Pursuit
by HeavyMetalRose
Summary: 5 years after Romeo and Juliet's death, Francisco is hard at work with the council of Neo Verona to ensure safe relations with the people of the recently discovered lands after Escalus planted the city back into the sea. He didn't think he would ever move on from his love for Juliet, however, with the help of his friends from the rebellion and a certain young lady, maybe he can.


**Since the anime is a mix of Shakespearean and regular speech, I decided to do the same with my story.  
Here is a more detailed summary: It's been more than 5 years since Romeo and Juliet merged with Escalus. The story is centered around Francisco, who still hasn't moved on from Juliet's memory. After the discovery that Escalus had been holding up Neo Verona in the sky and it's landing in the ocean, Francisco, Mayor Vittorio, and the rest of the council that was formed after Juliet's death began managing the expeditions held to discover new lands, and with these lands, new faces. As a way to establish good connections to these countries, Francisco invites the leaders to Neo Verona for a ball in their honor. During the week before the ball, Francisco will meet a young lady who, along with his dear friends from the rebellion, will help his heart heal and move forward. She does all this while never once seeing his face. I'm sure you understand what that means. So, enjoy **

Tis been but 5 cycles of the seasons, and the now grounded Neo Verona still stands tall and proud, it's splendor a shining tribute to the sacrifice that was made by its fair but ill-fated princess, Juliet Fiamatta Arst de Capulet, and her love, Romeo Candore de Montague. The two star-crossed lovers, born to the enemies of their houses, gave up their existence to ensure Neo Verona's refuge by merging with the great tree Escalus, who once held the city amidst the clouds. This sacrifice left peace in its wake, and thus the people of Neo Verona began their lives anew. And those who once worked to bring the end of the tyranny of Montague now live at their own pleasure.

Curio, once a protector of the last Capulet heir, now has a simple time of protecting the produce that he markets. And though his heart was previously enamored by his saving grace, he has thus moved forward and tied himself to a young lady who, despite the headaches and grief she would give him, brought him light and peace. Soon after they took on the role of guardian for a young boy of 10 whose family was lost to the Montague reign.

Cordelia, once a servant to the Capulet name, lives in modesty with her formerly noble-born husband Benvolio and their daughter. Though his father has reclaimed their house's titled status, Benvolio chose to remain as what he had become, and in turn went on to build and manage a well-known tavern, where the remnants of the Capulet revolution would return to share stories and reflect on past experiences, to keep tabs on one another's prosperity.

Conrad, once general of the Capulet uprising, resides in quiet housing mid the more rural regions of Neo Verona with his grandson, Antonio, who manages his well-being. And every year to the day, he returns to the site of the Capulet tombstone to pay tribute to Juliet and her family. Antonio, a dear friend and faithful retainer to Juliet, looks after his grandfather with the help of his flame, Regan, a now talented actress working under Shakespeare.

Tybalt, the brother of the dearly departed Romeo, became father to the brother and sister of Romeo's deceased friend, Petruchio, after their parents lost their lives to the fight against Montague. He lets them visit the clouds with Cielo, Romeo's previous Dragonsteed, almost every new day. And at every dawn, he sits against a tree and observes the sun's ascension into the sky, commemorating the brother he had barely known, and the sister-in-law whom he came to love through the fire of determination to right the wrongs of his father's evil doings.

William de Farnase, the man who camouflaged the rebellion within his own stage-house, used his knowledge from association with Juliet to write a production that paled in comparison to the true narrative, but was well received by audiences from far and wide. Though behind the closed doors to his mind, he used it as a means of praising their heroism.

And finally, we have Francisco. Once the shield to Curio's sword when it came to the matter of safeguarding their princess, he now finds himself as a member to the council that serves Neo Verona and its people. And like his comrade, Francisco had found his heart robbed by the very being he swore his life to. Though unlike Curio, who had been able to take his heart back and give it to another paramour, Francisco was not as fortunate. He was still famous among the ladies of Neo Verona for his Casanova appeal and manner, which he did not part from. And with new lands being found and new faces to greet, never had he a chance to even attempt at finding a new pursuit. Nor did it seem he wish to find it. But fate is clever, and would soon lead him to someone he least presumed.


End file.
